Following her footsteps
by kittenschmitten
Summary: James hears his daughter has left the vault as well and sets out to find her. Rated M for very sexual content, incest and beastiality. You are hereby warned.


The second time James arrived at Megaton his steps were lighter. Although his heart was still heavy from leaving his daughter at the vault to her own demise, Three Dog had reported on his broadcast that James was not the only one who had been seen leaving the fortified underground bunker in the past few weeks. Of course, it wasn't for certain that it was his kin that had followed him out but he had his hopes up. As the heavy metal plates that were the door to Megaton opened up, James' heart skipped a beat. He missed her deeply and ever since he left he had regretted not bringing her with him as he had initially thought the wasteland too dangerous for her to handle.

James headed to Lucas Simms house, the sheriff, hoping he would have seen her and could tell her where she had gone. As he passed by The Brass Lantern he exchanged a pleasant hello with Jenny waved him over.  
"Hey there, James. Long time, no see!" she said enthusiastically.  
"Sure has, Jenny. How's business?" he replied.  
"I'd say it was about the same but your folks from your vault seem to be drawn to our cooking" she joked but when James' eyes widened she quickly added "is that why you're here? You did know your daughter came after you, right? Three Dog's been all over it, no one knew where you went so we just hoped you'd tune in and hear it"  
"My daughter…" James began. "You've seen her? Do you know where she is?"  
Jenny smiled big and clutched his hands. "Oh James, You should be damn proud of that kid. I recon you want to speak with Lucas, he's at the saloon. A traveler had problems with Gob, but it should be taken care of by now."  
"Thank you, Jenny. I'll be back for some dinner later, alright?" he smiled.  
"Sure thing." Jenny parted with, as James quickly ran up the steps to Moriarty's Saloon. Lucas was on his way out when James bumped into him.  
"Whoa, son. Where's the fire?" Lucas began but when he recognized James he smiled brightly and extended his arms for a hug.  
"James! You old dog, how you've been? Boy, have I got news for you." Lucas said.  
"It's been a while, Lucas, and I'd love to catch up but you know where my daughter's gone to?" James answered, patting Lucas's back to part the hug.  
"Sure do. It's a fine kid you got there, James. She came here around seven weeks ago asking for you. I sent her to Moriarty and she left for about a week. After that she came back, spoke briefly with him and then offered to fix the bomb. She looked sharp so I told her to give it a go, damn thing was a bigger threat untouched than detonated and she pulled through." Lucas explained. James looked in awe towards the big nuke in the center of the town.  
"My daughter did that?" he asked in wonder.  
"Sure did." Lucas smiled.  
"Where did she go after that? What did Moriarty tell her?" James eagerly asked. Lucas laughed, patted James on the back and said;  
"After saving the town just like that, we couldn't just send her away. She lives here now, comes back every so often to trade with Moira and Doc, although she's still pursuing you. I think she'd be glad to see you've found her instead."  
James was silent for a moment, surprised how quickly things had worked out for her. His chest swelled with pride and he sighed with relief. Lucas laughed once more, described the location of her house and sent him on his way. James walked, almost staggering, towards the house above Brass Lantern where his daughter lived.

As he stood outside the door he wondered how he'd go about it. He wanted to surprise her and decided he would sneak inside. Lucas had been confident that she was home as she had arrived back the previous day, introducing her companion Dogmeat. At first James had been worried that Dogmeat was some kind of Raider waiting to happen but Lucas had explained that Dogmeat was in fact a dog and it was possibly the sweetest dog he'd ever seen. Dogmeat didn't seem to be very aggressive although she had explained that when they'd been attacked while exploring, Dogmeat had quickly helped her take the threat down. A good companion, Lucas had said. Smarter than most wastelanders.  
James lock picked the door, snuck inside and froze still instantly. A Mister Handy lay on the ground behind a table. He assumed it was broken and was about to sneak to the other side of the first floor in search of his daughter when he heard whimpering on the second floor. He took another look at the Mister Handy, thinking that maybe someone had broken in but there were no damage on the robot. Whatever fault it had, it was on the inside. The whimpering continued and James walked slowly and silently up the stairs but as he almost reached the end he stopped in his track. The whimpering came from Dogmeat inside a room to the left and James thought for a second that he was wounded. But the dog was whimpering loudly and when James walked closer he saw that it was not Dogmeat making the sounds. His daughter lay on her back on the short side of a bed with Dogmeat between her legs humping her inner thighs. This is what caused her to whimper and James felt the heat leave his body. He realized quickly that he was not meant to see this although he couldn't turn away. He looked at her face, her eyes rolled back into her skull in ecstasy, her skin was rosy and sweaty and her mouth was left open to let the sounds of pure pleasure escape. Her legs were shaking as Dogmeat pounded on her and as James continued to linger in the doorway he noticed that she was not wearing any pants and a pair of light-blue briefs was at her feet. Dogmeat wasn't humping her thighs, he was fucking her.  
James turned away as he felt an uncommon discomfort in his pants. He knew it was wrong, although he tried to rationalize it thinking that it had been so long since he had seen anything at all romanticized. For years it had been all work, no play and although he had considered paying the prostitute at the Saloon for a night he had declined the thought, thinking of his late wife. What made matters worse was that his daughter had inherited a lot of her physical features and while it made him disgusted to think about it, sometimes late at night after long hours of nonstop working he had thought about them both and in a blur they had morphed into the same being. With the love he had for his daughter and the dying flames of lust he still harbored for his wife, he had often by mistake thought about spending the night with her, though he always stopped himself before it got too far.  
The whimpering grew louder and more erratic and despite his better judgment he turned back around and looked at her. Her top was lifted above her chest, exposing her breasts that shook with each thrust. She arched her back as she began whimpering louder and as she came she lifted her legs and locked them around Dogmeat, who knew it was his cue to cum inside her as well. She petted Dogmeat's ears and took deep breaths as he thrust inside a final time before pulling out his thick cock. Dogmeat immediately began lapping up the juices that leaked from her pussy and she rubbed his fur, whispering "who's a good dog" over and over. Before she noticed him, James silently darted down the stairs and out the door, a skill that had gotten him out of many messes before. James' boner however had grown intensely and he hurried to the men's restroom to calm down and recollect his thoughts.

After an hour of calming down and pushing the images out of his head he decided to make a less sneaky visit and instead knock on the door. Regardless of what he had seen, and although he wasn't so sure how he thought about his daughter having sexual relations with an animal, he still missed his daughter deeply and wished to speak with her properly. He walked back to her house and knocked loudly three times but was left in silence. Thinking that maybe she had wanted a round 2 he blushed, stopped himself and knocked three more times. Still silence.  
A wastelander who walked by told him that if he was there to see the vault-kid he had missed her by 10 minutes or so, and that she had left to help Moira with her wasteland survival book. James thought quickly and decided those 10 minutes were a slow start and that he could possibly catch up to her out in the wasteland and as such rushed out. He asked the beggar at the front and he pointed James to her direction in exchange for a bottle of clean water. James darted of in the direction and after 20 minutes of worrisome running, thinking that the old beggar had lied he spotted his daughter a few yards away with Dogmeat by her side. Seeing them together made the image of her lying there on her back again pop up in his mind and for a second he wanted to wait until she made camp to see if she would indulge herself out in the wasteland as well.  
As he looked at her in the light of the setting sun she looked so much like her mother Catherine, with her soft red hair pulled together in a ponytail and her brown eyes turned gold in the sun. She took his breath away and before he could prepare himself she turned around as if she could feel his presence. She looked shocked and froze for a second before taking a breath and exclaiming "dad?"  
He smiled and extended his arms for a hug and she came running towards him to jump into his arms. Dogmeat sniffed around him and accepted his presence before standing next to her protectively.  
"Oh jeez, dad" she said. "I've missed you so much" she began crying.  
"I've missed you too" he replied, kissing her soft hair while holding her tightly. Her head reached perfectly to his shoulder where she pressed it firmly, not letting him go.  
"I'm so sorry I left, sweetheart" he said and felt her tense up.  
"Why did you?" she asked into his shoulder and briefly he couldn't really find the reason.  
"I had something I had to do, and now that you're here I want you to join me" he said. She parted the hug and said;  
"Well, we have a lot to talk about. I have a place in Megaton, come back with me, please"  
"Of course sweetheart" he replied smiling but the stern look in her face made the smile fade.  
"We need to hurry before it gets dark" she said. James agreed and they both walked back into Megaton with Dogmeat tailing behind them.

They had spent almost the whole night talking about Project Purity, about what James had envisioned with Catherine, the process he was undergoing in Rivet City and what part he wanted her to take with him. She had a lot of questions and James felt pride in knowing she was interested in the project. As the conversation came to a close, as she ran out of questions and James out of answers, he asked her what she'd been up to since leaving the vault and what inspired her to. She explained briefly about the riot and her wasteland exploring before she grew silent and let her eyes to the ground.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked her, placing a hand on hers. She withdrew her hands and kept her eyes away from him. He sighed before withdrawing his own hands.  
"I didn't want to leave you there but I thought it would be safer" he said. "I didn't know what was out here and I couldn't risk it"  
"That's not…" she stopped him. He noticed that she was struggling to find the words.  
"Take your time" he said softly.  
She took a final breath and looked straight into his eyes before she began.  
"Dad, I-… After I left the vault as well and as I was walking around not knowing where to go, I hated you" she paused. She saw pain peak under his eyes but James always had a good poker face and with a smile he made it disappear.  
"It's alright, sweetie. I was expecting that."  
"No, what I mean is that I hated you but when I got to Megaton I started to reconsider, and I realized something." She paused again, blushing lightly.  
"I only hated you because…" she tried. The idea was in her mind and the sentence was on her tongue but her fear of his reaction kept her silent. James noticed her struggle.  
"It's okay. You can tell me anything." He reassured her. She grimaced and started shaking softly out of nervousness and Dogmeat began to restlessly wag his tail.  
"I hated you because I love you" she said finally. James huffed out some air.  
"I love you too, sweetheart" he said with a smile but his smile disappeared when she slammed a fist on the table.  
"Not like that!" she shouted. "I _love_ love you" she continued and before James could ask just what she meant, she threw herself across the table and kissed him. Dogmeat, knowing when to not cross his master, ran upstairs to let her tantrum pass.  
Shocked he pushed her away but before he could protest she continued shouting;  
"That's why you left, though, isn't it? Because I love you! And because you love me, too! Don't even try to deny it, I know I look like her and I know you've thought about it!"  
James sat still, staring wide-eyed at his little girl shouting things he didn't know he wanted to hear.  
"I've thought about it too, dad. Even more so now that I got free from that vault. They wouldn't have understood us, they would've judged us but there's no one here to judge us!" she continued.  
"No, sweetheart…" he began protesting. "This isn't right, this is wrong."  
"No it's not" she shouted. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast. "It's not wrong if we both want it."  
James withdrew his hand, still shocked but before he could say anything she left the table and rushed to the door.  
"If you can't admit it then get the hell out" she said firmly, her rage causing her to take deep, heaving breaths. James stood up, bewildered, but not speaking. She grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door, slamming it shut in his face. James stood outside for a long while, thinking about what she had said. It was true that he did want it, it was a fact he had no choice but to accept but to act on it was different. Was it really okay?  
He considered his choices; to give in to temptation and love his daughter in every way or to deny her love and walk away. After standing outside for a good hour he made his choice. He felt the doorknob and as it was unlocked, he walked inside. The place was now dark, and knowing his daughter he would bet the project that she had gone to sleep to calm down. Dogmeat was resting at the base of the stairs to guard the house, but recognizing James Dogmeat remained curled up on the floor. He walked upstairs and into her room and despite that he was light on his steps, she turned around to face him before sitting up on the bed. She was sitting in her underwear, her red hair was loose from the ponytail and brushed to the side.  
"So have you made your choice, dad?" she said lowly. "Is this goodbye?"  
James stood silent for a moment before he extended his hand to her.  
"No, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you again" he said. She looked up, relief relaxing her shoulders and when she took his hand he pulled her in and kissed her.

They hugged and as he felt her body close to his, images from previous fantasies flooded his mind and made his body react. She felt his cock grow on her stomach and whispered "thank god". James held her close, bowed his head and shut his eyes tightly.  
"It's still wrong." He whispered in her hair and she smiled and replied;  
"Then I'll make it feel right".  
She removed his coat for him, and he sat down on the bed. His head hang low in shame which seemed to only make her eager. She pulled down the zipper on his vault suit and unhinged the belt to reveal his naked chest.  
"It's okay" she reassured him. She reached down and found his cock, hard and hot, and although the only male she was really familiar with was a dog she seemed to know what she was doing. He exhaled, his heart beating quickly. After stroking it a few times she kissed James on the left cheek, and then on the right before leaning in an inch from his face and he closed the distance with his own lips. It seemed as if he had decided to completely devote himself to the decision and pushed his tongue between her lips. She moaned and released his cock to remove her top. When she backed away James removed his vault suit altogether along with his briefs so that he was now completely nude. She followed his action and removed her own briefs but before she could take control of the situation James grabbed a hold of her upper arms and pushed her down on the bed.  
"Let's not forget who's in charge here" he said jokingly before kneeling on the bed with her legs around him. James leaned forward and licked her lips and neck which caused her to moan. He rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples between his index finger and thumb, her breasts almost too big to fit into his palms. As he was preoccupied with her breasts and licking her skin she reached down to grab a hold of his cock. James had a thick cock that she couldn't completely wrap her hand around and as she stroked it she imagined how it would feel to have it inside her. Dogmeat wasn't a small dog but his cock was longer and thinner than her dads and the idea of having James' cock plowing through her pussy made her shiver in anticipation.  
"Come on, dad. Don't make me wait anymore" she whispered in the darkness.  
"Are you absolutely sure about this" James asked, knowing damn well there was no stopping this anyway.  
"Uh-huh" she said.  
James let go of her breasts and guided his cock to her warm and wet pussy. He looked down on her, and in the darkness he saw her squirm under him, waiting for him to fuck her. He let the tip of his cock rest at the lips of her pussy and in a swift motion he grabbed her thighs, held them down and pushed his cock into her. They both moaned in unison.  
"Aah, dad!" she exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his ass as he stood looming over her.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked halfheartedly. It had been so long since James had felt the embrace of a pussy on his cock and despite being ashamed of it he knew that even if it hurt her, he wouldn't stop.  
"No daddy, this is good." She reassured him. "So good…" she added softly under her breath. James let go of her thighs, her ass resting on his thighs as he had remained standing on his knees. He placed his hands on the bed, leaned in and slowly withdrew his cock until just the tip remained inside.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Ah…" she moaned. "Yes, fuck me".  
James slammed his cock down on her and she screamed so loud he had to cover her mouth.  
"Not too loud, sweetie. Keep it down for dad, alright?" he said as he continued to push in deep. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she nodded. He let go of her mouth and recollected his stature. Again, he withdrew his cock until only the tip was in and slammed it down until his balls touched her ass. As he fucked her hard and relentlessly, he thought about all the times he had imagined a moment like this, stopping himself because he had thought it to be wrong when all along she had wanted it too. He thought back on moments where she could've been thinking about him as well, what had she been thinking? Had it been fantasies like this? Had she imagined him on top of her, thrusting down violently? Perhaps she had imagine soft lovemaking as well. But now was not the time for that. James was finally giving in to temptation, he was going to go all out on it.  
"Mhh, daddy." She moaned. Just the sound alone of her voice made James feel like he could explode all over her, staining her pretty face with his cum. Feeling that he was about to burst, he stopped which caused her to whimper.  
"Turn around" he said and she obliged. She stood on all fours in front of him and before she could protest he shoved a finger up her ass.  
"Wha-.. what the fuck, dad?!" she shouted.  
"Shh, sweetie" he whispered. He shoved the finger in and out a little too violently without letting her get used to it.  
"Just relax now, honey."  
"Dad, no, I'm not ready for that" she said while trying to turn back around but she stopped when he chuckled.  
"Just relax, daddy doesn't want to hurt you" he said softly. He thrust another finger in there and although she tensed up she did her best to relax her muscle. He toyed with his fingers in and out until she had gotten used to the sensation and before he placed his cock at the entrance of her ass he swiped his finger in her wet pussy to lube her up. This time, instead of thrusting into her, he grabbed her hips and guided her down, slowly, until he was completely inside her. She was sitting in his lap, breathing heavily at the discomfort but as he played with her breasts she relaxed more and more until he felt her accept his cock. He pushed her forward again, this time all the way down to the pillow and he kept his body tightly aligned with her. He hugged her from behind and as he began to thrust in and out of her asshole he whispered in her ear.  
"Have you let Dogmeat fuck you like this yet?"  
"Ho-… how did you kno-… Ooh.. know that?" she moaned out and he smirked.  
"Daddy knows everything"  
"Oh fuck..." she moaned and James could feel her muscles tense up. She was about to cum and James picked up the pace. He didn't fuck her at the speed that Dogmeat had fucked her but he kept a steady rhythm and went as deep as he could with each thrust. With his right arm he reached down to her pussy and began rubbing her clit which caused her to moan loader. She began shaking and her ass were clutching down on his cock, begging him to reach in deeper and as she came with her mouth silently shaped like an O, he pushed his tongue inside and played with hers.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked into her mouth.  
"Uh-huh" she said in a daze.  
He released her and leaned backwards, his cock still rock hard. As if she knew what he was thinking, she turned around on the bed so that she was facing him and wrapped her lips around his warm cock. He grabbed a hold of her head and pushed her down on his cock, deep throating her without warning which caused her eyes to water. His hips began thrusting in and out as well in ecstasy, allowing her to draw quick breaths when he pulled out only to push back in hard.  
"Ooh, sweetie, hold on" he moaned as he felt his release coming. She tried to smile but he was too big in her mouth for it to show and as he came he pushed her head deep down, her nose buried in his pubes. He felt her lower lip quiver on his balls and he let go of her head as his cum shot out in her throat. A second contraction made him shoot another load on her lips and as she tasted his cum a final contraction shot a load on her cheeks. She smiled wide and kissed him, shoving her own cum-stained tongue into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself on his daughters tongue.


End file.
